


Iron Man Helmet (costume)

by tripperfunster



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cosplay, Costume, Other, helmet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done with fatigue mat foam, hot glue gun and car spray paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man Helmet (costume)




End file.
